Talk:Sviatoslav Republic/@comment-24903406-20161102233117
Factory 13, Unknown Location - Kazahk SSR ---- Two new vehicles are unveiled at the Kliment Firm factory, which sits on the premises of a secret military facility somewhere in the Kazahk SSR. Officers and workers alike walk past the vehicles, some stop to inspect the grey-painted trucks. The Kliment Z-120 and Z-115 are based on the new yet reliable Z-110 and Z-112 series armored vehicles. These new liquidator vehicles can be distinguished by the grey paint scheme, the yellow-black diamond liquidator badge, and the bright red emergency lights. The Z-120 Atomnoye is a heavily modified Z-110 utility vehicle, but most of the armor has been replaced by thick and heavy radiation shielding plates and lead plates aswell. The Z-120 is equipped with two small cranes, allowing liquidators to cleanup contaminated objects more reliably. The vehicle has large running boards and rear bumper with special handles mounted, which liquidators can hold on to and ride while standing on the rear or side running boards. They can easily jump into action. The Z-120's engine hasn't been changed, the same 870 GAZ diesel. Though due to the heavy radiation shielding and lead, the vehicles speed has been limited to around 120-130kph, opposed to the nearly 170kph of the Z-110. It has an armored 8 speed transmission, and carries a spare tyre on the hood in the event one of the tyres blows. Though the rims are titanium so the truck can keep moving if the tyres are knocked out. The vehicle carries a series of advanced computers, Geiger counters and other equipment for reading radiation levels, and the whole cabin is lead lined/radiation shielded. The Z-120 equips exclusive red emergency lights and flashers, limited to only liquidator division vehicles. The Z-115 Atomnoye on the other hand is specialized for more serious contamination disasters. The Z-115, unlike the Z-120, which is a light utility truck which has a bed and can carry 4 people, has room for an entire liquidator squad, plus advanced computers and geiger counting equipment. Z-115, like the Z-120, sheds armor for protection against radiation and gamma rays. The Z-115 also mounts large running boards on the front and rear, with handles for liquidators. The Z-115 has room on the rear for 6x liquidators or scientists, depending on the mission given to the division. The vehicle again mounts the red lights and signals as it is an atomic wast cleanup vehicle. The yellow-black liquidator markings are prominent. Both the Z-120 and Z-115 mount powerful searchlights, which provide immense light during night time operations, aswell as a 70 watt loudspeaker and siren. With the edition of these new vehicles comes an entirely new division in the military, known as the Atomic Liquidator Division (Отдел по атомной Ликвидатор/Otdel po atomnoy Likvidator). This division, expected to grow to 1.1 million in the following months, will be charged with responding to nuclear disasters throughout the Sviatoslav Republic, and the Union nations aswell. Personnel will recieved military training aswell as training in biological warfare/nuclear combat zones. They will be equipped with these vehicles aswell as Sergal VKMs, MZ-20A Rakets and MZ-20T Valdor anti-material rifles. ----